


Fireworks: Both Figurative And Literal

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Cryptids AU [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Children, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Confusion, Disney World & Disneyland, Family Shenanigans, Fertility Issues, Hux Has No Chill, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kylo Still Has The Force, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Kylo Ren, Referenced Sperm Donation, Santa is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Kylo wants to show off his new boyfriend- newly retired Major Donal Hux- at Leia's annual Christmas party, but things go wrong from the very beginning.Set in the Eldritch Effect universe.





	

Staying in DC for Christmas had been a poor decision. As soon as Leia's stuffy annual Christmas Eve party was over, Kylo was going to throw Donal (gently) into the car and drive all night until they hit somewhere that the weather didn't hurt.

Kylo had never really been one to notice the cold and the damp. He liked to have his arms out whatever the weather. Or rather, he had. Not any more.

As the temperatures dropped the massive scar running diagonally from his forehead to mid-bicep had started to ache. The first snow had brought a bone deep pain to his shoulder that made his right hand stiff and unreliable. Now it was damn near unbearable. Even with sweaters and scarves and Hux to warm his bed he still couldn't find any lasting relief. 

The hardest part for him to bear was that however bad Kylo was feeling- Hux had it worse. Kylo might struggle to go through life one handed but at least he could walk. Hux wasn't so lucky now that the weather had turned.The former military man was trying to put a brave face on things but he’d barely made it out of bed that morning. He was clearly miserable and Kylo would do anything to put that right.

He'd hoped that some shenanigans at the Annual Organa-Solo Yuletide Torment would cheer Hux up. 

The invite- which had been delivered by Poe Dameron with some apologetically relayed threats regarding his attendance- had listed the dress code as ‘Black Tie’. That was easy enough. The bowtie for Hux’ formal mess uniform  _ was _ black. Of course the  _ jacket _ was a lovely shade of scarlet with a burgundy collar for his regiment. And very sexy gold stripes down the sides of the very well tailored pants.

And Kylo really should match his date, right? 

He'd been very pleased to see that his muscles only just fitted into his beloved scarlet and violet plaid Westwood suit. It was reassuring to know that he'd recovered the mass he'd lost in hospital. Plus his mother always rolled her eyes a little harder than usual when he showed up in something that looked like it would rip at the seams.

She was on top form tonight, giving an especially disgusted eyeroll when they rolled up the driveway with American Idiot blasting from the stereo. Sadly Hux missed it.

His phone had been making odd noises all day and he seemed to be getting more depressed and snappy each time it did. It wasn't ringing as such. Donal’s ringtone was the intro to For Whom The Bell Tolls. This was the first couple of notes from an irritatingly familiar 80s song that Kylo just couldn't name. It was always silenced after a second by a jab of Hux’ thumb, though Kylo had managed to read the word ‘unamo’ once before the screen went dark. Google said it was either a South American plant or a French architect company. Neither made sense to him. 

Hux shoved his phone into his jacket just in time for Kylo to open the car door for him. Somehow he managed to make climbing out of the vehicle and negotiating the short flight of stairs look elegant despite the obvious stiffness in his limbs. Kylo was both proud of him and proud to be on his arm. Perhaps this was the Christmas he finally escaped the judgements of his family.

It wasn't. 

Leia had introduced Hux to more than one guest as ‘Ben’s roommate  _ Donald _ ’ and Hux had gone out of his way to correct the ostensibly liberal politician with loud declarations of being ‘Kylo’s Boyfriend Donal’ in his best parade ground voice. This would have been embarrassing enough for Leia as it was, but her birth father's military involvement meant guests who knew either Hux’ father or grandfather by reputation if not personally.

Kylo had to assume it was the alcohol that convinced these people that things like ‘Don’t Ask Don't Tell’ were appropriate conversational topics. As if someone from a foreign military would know anything about it. Whatever the reason for raising it Kylo could see Hux getting more frustrated as the minutes ticked by like hours. He was holding himself ramrod straight but his fingers were beginning to tremble around the handle of his cane.

“I really couldn't comment, Sir,” Hux was saying to a man with a moustache like a live ferret. He’d pronounced ‘sir’ with the same tone as he usually said ‘arsehole’. “I’ve marched in uniform at every London Pride since ‘08 and of course we actively recruit from the… ah excuse me, I need to take this call.”

Kylo finally recognised the opening bars of  _ Billie Jean _ , apparently played on a cello, as Hux limped out onto the balcony to answer his phone in the relative peace and quiet. He should leave Hux to answer his phone in privacy, he  _ knew  _ he should. But whoever was calling Hux was upsetting the usually unflappable man. That- coupled with the fact that whoever it was had a custom ringtone when even Kylo didn't have one- was making Kylo nervous. The balcony wasn't big. Anyone who happened to be standing casually next to the doors would hear whatever was said whether they wanted to or not, right?

“Look, Fran I don't know what's so important that you can't just email me but…  _ Riley _ ?!” The last word was hissed.  Hux glanced over his shoulder and huddled closer to the railing.

Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“What time is it there? You should be asleep… I… Riley please… look… of course I do… yes of course I love you but… what would Brodie say if he knew you were calling me at 2am?!”

So… this was a conversation Kylo absolutely should not be listening to under any circumstances. 

But he'd started now and Kylo had seen more than enough movies to know that if he stormed off at this stage there'd turn out to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. Yeah, there would definitely be some explanation for his boyfriend telling another person he loved them in a super secretive fashion. Somehow that would happen and Kylo would be the one who looked like a prick.

“Riley, listen to me okay… just… please… yes I love you, but I’m not your daddy…”

Kylo’s other eyebrow followed the first. He hadn't even know Hux was into that kind of…

“Brodie is your dad so if you're concerned about Santa you should be asking him…”

And there it was- the totally innocent explanation. Kylo mentally high fived himself. He hadn't stormed off or caused a scene or smashed anything. He was growing as a person. He'd stayed calm and waited and now everything was fine. Well. It didn't explain the secrecy but still...

“...yes I know mummy told you I'd been in an accident but me not being able to do parachute jumps anymore will make no different to Santa… I’m not an elf! Who told you I was an elf?! I…” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “I am going to kill… okay Riley LISTEN! It is 2am there, if you don't go to bed and go to sleep  _ right this second  _ Santa won't bring your presents, I might be retired but so help me I will call him right now… okay. Good lad. Merry Christmas. Good night. Sleep tight.”

Shaking his head slightly Hux jabbed at his phone with the sort of force that meant impending doom for whoever he was calling. Kylo had seen Hux use it on his own doctors more than once when they disrespected Kylo’s autonomy and it usually ended in tears. 

His Major looked absolutely stunning marching shaking up and down the length of the balcony while he waited for the call to connect. Such a shame that taking a photo now would get him caught.

“ **Petty Officer Thanisson would you mind explaining how** **_your_ ** **son managed to steal your wife's phone to call me at 2am?!** ” It wasn't so much shouting as some kind of bone chilling rage that went straight to the hindbrain and made it comply. 

Oh wow, that was inappropriately hot. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did I wake you?!” Hux continued with all the sarcasm of a man who knew too many drill sergeants. “Did I wake you when Riley’s calling me at, oh, did I mention **2am** because someone, meaning _you_ , told him I was a fucking **elf** , so now he thinks Santa isn't coming this year?!?”

There was quite a lot of ‘sorry Sir’ coming from the other end of the phone.

“I’ve sent to him to bed but you are going to fucking fix this, because this cannot keep happening! He's a fantastic kid! But he's not  _ my _ kid! Sperm donation is just that- donation. I don't care what fluffy ideas Unamo got about triumvirate families- I didn't sign up for that, and neither did my own boyfriends!” Hux was winding down now, chilly anger turning into something like despair. Or fear. “The last one left because he didn't want to be tied down by a kid  _ I don't even have _ , and I am not risking that again. You're his dad, she's his mum, end of.”

There was a pause as the other person spoke. While he listened Hux seemed to sag over the railings with his head in his hands. Kylo would have liked to give him a hug. Or possibly shake him for imagining that he'd leave him over something like this. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. Listen, you're a fantastic bloke. He's a fantastic kid. I don't want him going around saying you're not entirely his dad just because you needed help to have him. More than anything else- that's what bothers me. You have enough shit to deal with Brodie without him calling some random Army officer ‘dad’. Let's not cross the streams yeah?” 

Finally Hux laughed at something then, nervous fingers scrubbing back through his hair. “No, I don't think I'm ever coming back, not permanently at least. I’m out of the Army and Kylo… the guy I’m seeing, he's perfect, absolute prick but  _ perfect… _ ”

“But not so much of a prick that I'd dump this ass over someone else's kid!” Kylo boomed into the phone over Hux’ shoulder, finally giving into the temptation to step close to his Major. 

Of course Hux jumped and dropped the phone, but Kylo was expecting that. He caught it with a wave of his hand and dragged it back.

“You utter…”

“Prick, yes, I know!” Kylo smirked. Despite his apparent anger Hux allowed himself to be folded into Kylo’s arms. “That's what you called me when we first met remember? ‘Beautiful prick’.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of Hux’ hair before he raised the phone to his ear. 

“Merry Christmas Mr Thanston. I'll get the elf to call you after the new year- it seems I need to prove myself to him a little better.”

The exact words Hux muttered against his chest were muffled by his suit but Kylo was pretty sure he heard ‘bastard’ and ‘wonderful’ in amongst the laughter. 

* * *

“I cannot believe this is how we’re spending New Years Eve.” Hux sighed against Kylo’s hair.  


“It's a bucket list item that's for sure…”

There was a snort and soft lips against the fuzz of his side shave. “I can honestly say I’ve never thought that  _ this  _ was a ‘50 things to do before you die’ worthy scenario.”

“No?” Kylo said, failing to hide the pout. “Watching the Disney New Year fireworks extravaganza in the arms of the love of your life doesn't appeal to you?”

“Not rea…”

“Oh fuck, it's not the noise is it?!” Suddenly panicked and bit guilty Kylo half sat up to peer at Hux’ face. “I totally forgot you're a veteran so you wouldn't like…”

A hand was slapped over his mouth to hold back the torrent of apologies. 

“I’m not exactly a Disney sort of person Kylo,” Hux began, pulling him back down against his chest but not releasing his hold. “But I meant more the fact that we drove down here on no notice and you somehow thought there'd be hotels and park tickets left without booking or even checking in advance…”

Kylo tried to protest but his “it’s spontaneous!” was reduced to nothing but mumbling. 

“Which is why we’re sitting on the hood of the Fury in a Disney restaurant car park at midnight.”

The cry of “it's romantic!” fared no better.

“With the windscreen wipers digging into my back and three cast members heading this way to throw us off the premises.”

Tired of being silenced Kylo licked Hux’ hand.

“It's unique!”

“I will definitely never forget it!” Hux said as he shoved him off the car and toward the driver's door. “Thank fuck no one wants a hotel room the day after New Years. When is check in tomorrow again?”

“11am.”

“Right then, Mister Organised, you can drive us around til we find food and somewhere comfortable to sit for the night until we can get to a bed,” Hux continued. He slipped into his seat just as the Disney employees reached the car and Kylo pulled out of the parking lot. “Then you can turn off the air con so we get the full benefit of all this lovely  _ warmth. _ ”

“I told you this was better than DC!”

“Infinitely fucking better!”

“Happy New Year Donal.”

Hux pressed a kiss the corner of his mouth, warm and relaxed and happy. 

“Happy New Year Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hux was (for this verse) uncharacteristically harsh, its down to increased pain and fear, but I'm sure he sends Riley the kids own bodyweight in Disney merch once he calms down


End file.
